Olive Pioji
Olive Pioji is a timebending former spirit and assistant to Dialga and Clockwork. Like Jagar and Misty, Olive was killed in her time by Dimentia, as Dimentia was afraid they would use their power to end her eternal childhood. In the Spirit World, Olive and her allies were made assistants to Dialga, and were allowed to keep their timebending abilities. History Background Olive used to live at Blithe Hollow around 1712, friends with a goth witch girl, Aggie Prenderghast. Olive was killed by Dimentia, disguised as Muffy Jenkins, for her timebending, and later, Aggie was killed by the townspeople for being a witch. Dialga gave Olive back her Time Chi to serve as one of Clockwork's assistants. Firstborn Saga Her first appearance was in Monty's Galactic Days, where she met up with Clockwork shortly after his fight with Dimentia. The two of them froze Monty and Agatha in time before they died in space and erased everyone's memories of "Numbuh Zero". Later in that story, it was revealed that Olive was the one who let Eggbert Eggleston in on the Splinter Cell, which eventually lead to him being singed by Dimentia's lightning. In the one-shot "Dark Training", Olive and the other timebenders tried to fight off and eventually capture Lord Gnaa. In the one-shot "A Second Chance", Olive and the others watched as Dimentia (in her "Muffy Jenkins" outfit) got well-acquainted with Nigel. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Olive Pioji arrived at the Playground Ruins to save Dimentia from Rumpel and his witches. Later after, she and Dimentia kept the Blue Typhoon from crashing, saving the Sonic and Mario gangs, and meeting with Misty Greene again. She and Misty went with the two teams to Chicago, Indiana, where they all met up with Jagar and the other heroes. After leaving Chicago, Olive accompanied Jagar and Misty to Zuzu's Valley, where Jagar wanted to meet up with Yuki Crystal. They then ended up in a battle with Rumpel Stiltskin, and then stuck around the valley for a short time. Olive tried to convince Yuki that Jagar really cared about him, and that's why he came to visit. After leaving the North Pole, Olive stuck with her friends in Team Spirit throughout other parts of the journey, up to when Yuki got involved with Lucinda Talzin. She and her friends battled Yuki, in his new powers, at the Neo Bowser City, winning after a few struggles. When Yuki was finally considering changing sides, Lucinda transformed him into a monster which the timebenders had to battle, sadly killing him. When Jagar made the following deal with Lucinda that changed the timeline, Olive and Misty, as time spirits, still kept their memories, and were willing to help Jagar defeat Lucinda. In the story's epilogue, Olive and her friends were brought back to life by the Grim Reaper. Nextgen Series In the future, Olive is married to Yuki Crystal. Together, they have two daughters, an older one named Miyuki and a younger one named Suki. She made a small appearance in Operation: SCARY, seeing if her daughter, Miyuki was okay. In Operation: MASKED, she came to let Miyuki know that Cheren Uno was downstairs. In Operation: FROST, Olive allows her daughter and her friends to go to the North Pole and help Suki. She freezes their dinner in time before they get back, much to Yuki's annoyance. In Miyuki's Dream, Olive announces the new beautiful day as she suggests to her daughters they should go play outside. When Miyuki is hit by a car and knocked into a dream, Olive cares for her 3-inch-tall daughter as she recovers from her injury. She explains to Miyuki that sometimes people experience a near-death experience when near death, and Miyuki must've had such a dream about being normal-size. When Miyuki yells at Suki later, about how they're all going to die one day, Olive tells Miyuki that Suki didn't want to look at life that way and just wanted to be happy, convincing Miyuki to go play with her younger sister. When the two sisters later go to sleep together, Olive smiles and shuts Suki's room. In the real world, Olive and Sector IC are watching over Miyuki in the hospital as she finally wakes up. Olive watches as the team runs off to fight a giant robot at the schoolyard. Major Battles *Olive vs. Dimentia (offscreen). *Team Spirit vs. Negatar Gnaa. *Team Spirit vs. Breezard. *Team Spirit vs. Yuki Crystal. *Team Spirit vs. Crystal Colossus. *Team Spirit and others vs. Rumpel Stiltskin and Gruntilda. *Team Spirit and others vs. Ogle Frumpskin and Lucinda. *Team Spirit vs. Wicked Godmother. *Team Spirit vs. Dialga & Palkia. Relationships Clockwork Olive used to work under Clockwork, but they didn't bond much. Yuki Crystal Sometime in the future, Olive and Yuki Crystal fell in love and got married. They now have a daughter named Miyuki and a younger daughter named Suki. Miyuki and Suki Crystal Olive cares about her daughters, and only wishes for their well-being, namely Miyuki. Appearance Her jet black hair is cut just above her elbows and has one strange curl that sticks up in the front. One of her eyes is pale pink and the other is watery blue. She's short and slim. She wears a black hoodie, faded jeans and black army boots. She always carries a knife, which is strapped to her upper right arm, for close hand combat. Personality She prefers solitary and quiet. Olive is rather mysterious and vague about things, causing others to think she's up to something at times. She can be a bit intimadating at times. But she's very cunning and clever, and has a way with words that sometimes make others just stop short and go speechless. But even with her intelligent air, she knows when people need cheering up and isn't afraid to crack a few jokes (whether they're bad or not) now and then. She's also smart and logical. But she can be a bit condescending and pessimistic to other. Powers Olive is a timebender. She can freeze time, reverse time, travel through time, etc.. Stories She's Appeared In *Monty's Galactic Days *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: SCARY (cameo) *Operation: MASKED (beginning) *Operation: FROST *Miyuki's Dream *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia Since Olive was a spirit during Numbuh Zero's time, it could be assumed she lived around his time, but maybe much older. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Dynamite Girl's Pages Category:Timebenders Category:Revived Characters Category:Crystal Family